


DoroPetra Week 2020 One-shots

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And oops we now have an explicit rating, Angst, Children, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Tags will come if Needed, Trans!Petra, for the barely passable smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: My contribution to DoroPetra Week 2020. Three days late but at least I arrived to the party. Please expect slow updates. Chosen prompts will reflect as I update.Day 1: Retreat/"I didn't think this was even possible..."Day 2: Pride/ "This is being the happiest day of my life!"Day 3: Modern AUDay 4: SeaDay 5: "You've thought about this, haven't you?Day 6: FragileDay 7: "Thank you for choosing me."Bonus: Ancient Greece/Trojan AU
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	1. A Haven of Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Retreat/"I didn't even think this was even possible..."
> 
> A story where Petra helps Dorothea accept the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to my one-shot collection for this year's DoroPetra Week. I'll do my best to update these as fast as I can so I can at least catch up on the days I missed (though at this point that's probs impossible but I'll try all the same).
> 
> Anyways, for Day 1, I chose the prompts Retreat and "I didn't think this was even possible..." and lemme just say, it got angsty real quick. Fair warning. I hope you guys still like it though.
> 
> Also, explanation for the chapter title is at the end note.

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise in the Kingdom of Brigid, its rays blessing the entire country with her warmth. In one of the archipelago’s many islands, an opulent palace stood by its lonesome and in one of its many bedrooms, the Queen of Brigid, Petra Macneary awoke as she felt a gentle breeze touch her skin. With a groan, she sat up, reaching a hand to see if her companion was there.

Instead of her wife’s warm skin, however, she was met with nothing but the cold sheets of their bed. It removed the sleepiness from her immediately and she straightened up.

“Dorothea? Dearest?” Petra called for her wife, already having an inkling of where she was.

“Out here.” She heard her respond. Immediately, Petra turned her head toward the balcony’s entryway a few paces away from their bed, just enough to hide Dorothea from view. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she left the comfort of their bed, grabbing her purple robe along the way to cover her nude form. When she got to the balcony, she saw Dorothea wearing a red silken robe as she looked at the sea, enjoying the morning breeze while she was at it.

“You are up early, my love.” Petra stated as she wrapped her arms around Dorothea’s waist and placed her chin on her shoulder. “I was expecting you’d like to be sleeping more during our getting-uh-getaway.”

“I-I couldn’t sleep much. I was thinking of a few things.” Dorothea answered. There was a hint of sadness in her tone for a few seconds, before she spoke again in a cheerier tone. “But it’s nothing bad. I promise.”

Dorothea turned her head to press a kiss to Petra’s cheek and it was clear that she was hoping that Petra would drop the subject. While Petra wasn’t one to leave her beloved to suffer alone, she couldn’t help but feel saddened.

The pair came to rule Brigid seven years ago, a year after the war in Fodlan ended, and they’ve been married for just as long as they’ve ruled. So far, they haven’t faced any problems in both their royal and personal lives; their people loved them, they had a good relationship with the Fodlan that Edelgard built from the ashes of war, and they haven’t had any serious problems in their marriage. And yet, despite all that, Petra could feel Dorothea pulling away from her. As if she was retreating into herself. So, she decided that they needed a retreat of their own and they went to one of the few palaces the Brigidian Royal Family owned in one of the many barely inhabited islands of the archipelago. It was perfect: only the two of them and a few attendants to see to their needs without any of their responsibilities breathing down their neck for a week. 

But despite all her efforts, despite the fun afternoons and passionate nights they had, it was like there was still a barrier between the two of them. And now that it was clear that Dorothea was trying to hide her pain, Petra’s determination to tear that barrier down only intensified. When they married, she made a heartfelt promise that Dorothea can retreat into her arms, not away from them.

“Please do not be lying to me, Dorothea. It hurts when you are lying to me.” She requested as she removed her arms from her wife and stood next to her.

“I-I’m not-” Dorothea tried to defend herself but one look in her wife’s sad eyes was enough to cause her resolve to come crashing down. Finally, she sighed and nodded, taking her hands in her own.

“It’s just...it’s hard to believe this is real, you know?”

Her words only caused further confusion in Petra’s mind. Before she could say anything else, however, Dorothea continued as her gaze remained fixed upon the sea..

“Sometimes, I catch myself wondering if all this happiness I’m feeling is even real. If this life I’m living is reality. I...I used to have nothing growing up. I was a bastard who was thrown out of the streets with her mother before becoming an opera singer. I was miserable growing up until Manuela found me. And during the Academy, I was so worried about my future that there were days when it was hard to be happy.” She paused for a moment, finally allowing a few tears to fall. After a moment, Dorothea spoke again as she turned to Petra.

“I didn’t think this was even possible. I never thought that it would be possible for me to be so happy and in love with you. And because of that, I wonder if this is a dream that will end someday. If I’ll someday wake up only to find that I’m an orphan in the streets again.”

As she broke down crying, Petra didn’t waste another second and immediately took her in her embrace, allowing her to cry as much as she wanted.

“Oh my darling, why were you not, I mean, why did you not tell me of your feelings?” The Queen of Brigid asked as she soothed her spouse. Dorothea separated from her but they never released their hold on one another.

“I didn’t-I didn’t want to bother you. You were so busy running the country and I thought that you didn’t need any more problems as well. I’m sorry, Petra.” She answered. Petra merely shook her head and released a small chuckle as she wiped her wife’s tears.

“Please do not be crying anymore, my love. I am here and I will always be here for you.” She assured her before giving her a gentle kiss. One that Dorothea didn’t hesitate to return immediately. When the need for air came, they separated.

“Next time you are feeling like this, I want you to be telling-uh-to tell me, alright?” Petra gently requested. Dorothea could only nod in agreement; it was difficult to refuse her beloved when she asked so gently and earnestly. Sensing her need for further comfort, Petra pulled her into her embrace once again.

“I love you, Petra.” Dorothea whispered to her.

“As I love you, Dorothea.” She answered. After a moment, they finally separated from one another and Petra began to gently pull Dorothea back into their room.

“Now, come. Let me show you how none of this is a dream.” Petra said. Dorothea didn’t try to fight it but rather, she merely welcomed the love and affection her wife gave her.

There may be days when the ghosts of her past may haunt her. But for Dorothea, that was just fine.

After all, when the ghosts become too much for her to handle, she can always retreat back into her beloved’s warm embrace until they can reach her no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for Day 1. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Now regarding the chapter title, this is actually a line from the song "Home" from the soundtrack of RWBY Vol. 4, cause I was listening to the song while I wrote this and I have to say, the song is somewhat fitting for the "Retreat" prompt. So, the retreat in this chapter actually means three things: the palace, their vacation itself, and how Petra is Dorothea's safe "haven", which is a synonym of the word "retreat". Now, if y'all like, you can go back and re-read this as you listen to the song for extra feels.
> 
> Sorry for that long winded explanation. Hopefully no more of these will come in the succeeding chapters but we'll see. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Firework out!


	2. Pride and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the war, Petra has another thing to take pride in.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Pride/"This is being the happiest day of my life!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it is 2AM and my shift starts in 4 hours. I hope y'all enjoy this.

Growing up, Petra never really thought what it would be like to be a mother. After all, she had no parents to care for her growing up and she was torn away from her grandfather as a young child. Once she arrived in the Empire, there was really no time to entertain such notions. Her priority was to survive in the merciless den of vipers that she was forcefully thrown in and so, she put on a brave front and studied diligently for the time when she may return home to her beloved country.

Then, she was sent to the Officer’s Academy of Garreg Mach and this time, she kept herself busy with her studies and training. She had met many wonderful friends along the way and they made the effort to ensure that she didn’t feel alone in such a foreign environment, especially Dorothea.

Ah, Dorothea. Petra always did have a bit of a crush on her back then. And while Petra prided herself in being a confident person, Dorothea’s desire to find a wealthy nobleman as her spouse back then made her feel unfit to court her. And so, she decided to stay her hand and distracted herself with goals. Petra had everything planned out by then: she would graduate from the Academy, return to Brigid, and begin her crusade to have the Empire give them their independence back.

Then the war came. Edelgard had decided to go against the Church of Seiros and they cast their lot with the Flame Emperor. After the Professor’s disappearance, they were locked in a stalemate that sent the strike force to different corners of Fodlan. Petra, meanwhile, returned to Brigid to aid her grandfather and petition for his aid. Before she knew it, five years had passed and it was time for them to fulfill the promise they made to meet up during the Millenium Festival.

It was great to see her friends once again and even better when their Professor returned. Things only started to look up for them as they won victory after victory and turned the war in their favor. In between battles and missions, on the other hand, Petra found the time to spend her days with Dorothea, until she found the courage within her to ask her to return to Brigid with her after the war. Imagine how relieved Petra was when she said “yes”.

From then on, it wasn’t just the war that turned in their favor. Because soon enough, it became clear to Petra that Dorothea felt the same way. In the ashes of war, their love still managed to blossom. Their quiet days were spent in one another’s company, stealing as much time as they can in the event that the next day may be their last, all the while praying that this war could be over soon so they may know peace.

And it didn’t take long for peace to come. During the final battle in Fhirdiad, Edelgard and the Professor finally managed to defeat Rhea, both women dealing the final blow to the Immaculate One. And that was it; Fodlan was free. And they were free to live their lives in peace. After their close brushes with death, Petra didn’t hesitate to propose to Dorothea during the celebrations. As expected, she said yes and both women returned to Brigid with high hopes for the future.

That was the story of Petra’s life. It was long and hard and full of challenges but she faced them head on and came out on top with the love of her life in her arms. It was a life that Petra can take pride in. She took pride in being a war hero. She took pride in being the benevolent yet firm Queen of Brigid who took back their independence with diplomacy. But most of all, she took pride in being a wife to the woman she loved the most.

But now, she had another thing she could take pride in and that was in being a mother.

True, Petra’s life before didn’t leave her with much time to entertain the idea of being a parent. She knew that she would need an heir one day when she became queen but it was still not a thought that she entertained. But now that peace was here and the years passed by, she and Dorothea decided to take the next step in their marriage and start a family together. After months of trying, they succeeded in their attempts and Dorothea was finally carrying their child. It was a long nine months but as expected, they day came when their child came into the world; a little girl they named Roisin.

And that brought Petra to the present, where she was spending a quiet time with her wife and daughter. It’s only been a day since their little girl was born and Petra’s elation has diminished one bit. Roisin was the perfect mix of her parents; her skin was a bit lighter compared to Petra’s but she had her hair and Dorothea’s beautiful green eyes. It brought Petra immense joy to have her wife and daughter with her at this moment. Her daughter. Her little rose. Her pride and joy.

“Petra?” Dorothea called for her as she woke up from her nap. Their daughter, on the other hand, remained asleep between them.

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” She asked her in the Fodlan language as quietly as possible to avoid waking their daughter.

“I’m alright.” Dorothea answered as she took Roisin into her arms. Petra leaned against the headboard and allowed Dorothea to snuggle into her as they watched their daughter sleep.

“She has much beauty, Dorothea.” Petra said as she gently ran a finger to Roisin’s chubby cheek.

“Yes, she is.” Dorothea said with a tired yet happy smile. Eventually, she turned to Petra and spoke.

“Are you happy?” She gently asked her. Both of them had wanted children for so long and now that they had their daughter in their arms...after months of trying and heartbreak...well, it still feels a bit surreal if they were to be honest. But as she looked at her wife’s smile and her recently awake daughter's green eyes, Petra knew there was only one answer.

“This is being the happiest day of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Roisin (pronounced ro-sheen) is Irish for Little Rose. I thought it was fitting since she is also Dorothea's daughter. I picked a different name this time instead of re-using Morrigan like in my previous DoroPetra fic.
> 
> Anyways, I apologize if the quality is a bit subpar. I tried my best. Leave some kudos and comments please. Thanks! :D


	3. A Tranquil Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Modern AU
> 
> After a tiring night, Dorothea and Petra spend a quiet time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it is 1AM. Why am I only productive at midnight? Anyway, here's my offering for Day 3 of DoroPetra Week 2020. The prompt I chose this time is Modern AU. I hope y'all like it.

It was cold, late night in Enbarr by the time Dorothea Arnault arrived at her luxurious apartment. Whoever thought college would be this stressful: she was tired, her throat was a bit sore, and quite frankly, she just wanted to collapse in bed with her girlfriend. With a weary sigh, she entered the apartment and took her shoes off.

“Dorothea? Beloved? Is that you?” A familiar voice called for her deeper into her apartment. Dorothea allowed a small smile to creep into her face; just hearing the sound of her girlfriend’s voice was already a balm upon her tired soul.

“It’s me, Petra!” She responded as she put her boots on the shoe rack by the door. After taking off her coat, she walked around her spacious apartment with one destination in mind, taking in her surroundings as she walked.

There was once a time in her life when Dorothea believed that such a life was far from her reach. After all, who’d have thought that the orphan from the streets would grow up to be a worldwide singing sensation? However, as lovely as performing in concerts is, Dorothea was no fool: she knew she couldn’t stick with it forever. She’d retire eventually and while she’ll probably have financial security by then (she is a singer, after all), she didn’t want to be idle. So, she made the decision to go on a six year hiatus to focus on her studies at Garreg Mach University. And as tiring as it is, it was one of the best decisions she made in her life.

After all, because of University, not only did she get to meet so many wonderful friends but the love of her life as well. She had met Petra, the granddaughter of a prominent politician in Brigid, during their History class two years ago and they were partnered up for the rest of the semester. The poor girl looked like a fish out of water; despite being able to read and write the Fodlan language fluently, she clearly had difficulties in speaking it. So Dorothea made the effort to make her feel as welcome as possible. Much to her surprise, Petra barely knew anything about her; she knows Dorothea is a famous singer but nothing much apart from that. It was refreshing to be able to interact with someone who didn’t go rabid at the sight of her. Thankfully, Edelgard and the rest of their friends treated her the same; they were scions to prominent families after all, so they understood Dorothea’s desire for normality.

After their first meeting, the first semester of their first year went by and while most people partnered up in class would go their separate ways after that, Petra and Dorothea kept in regular contact with one another thanks to their mutual friends. And somewhere along the way, they fell in love and now here they are. She even got to meet her grandfather in Brigid during the summer.

“Dorothea? Are you still being-I mean-are you still there?” Petra called for her from their bedroom. Blinking rapidly upon hearing her, Dorothea only realized then that she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway while reminiscing. She must’ve been more tired than she thought.

“Coming, darling!” She responded before she continued walking. A few short strides later, she arrived at their bedroom door and threw it open. A grin came to her face when she saw Petra lounging on their bed in nothing but her bra and a pair of shorts. Her gaze was fixed on the TV and Dorothea saw that she was playing the latest Animal Crossing on their shared Switch.

“So, how are things in Brigid?” She asked with a smile as she slowly unbuttoned her dress shirt. As expected, when Petra started to play Animal Crossing, she named her island after her homeland. Dorothea made a mental note to suggest a visit during the winter since it was clear that Petra missed Brigid dearly.

“Things are going-uh, what’s the word? Ah yes! Things are going, as they say, swimmingly in Brigid. I have been doing plenty of fishing today!” Petra excitedly responded, which brought a fond smile on Dorothea’s face. It always calmed her heart to see Petra so happy.

“I have gone to the Island of Tarantulas today as well. I earned many bells because of it!” She continued on as she scooted to the other side of the bed to make room for Dorothea. The singer was left in nothing but her underwear and was clearly more than eager for some cuddles from her lover. So immediately, Petra wrapped an arm around her before continuing her game, dropping gentle kisses on Dorothea’s head every now and then. The songstress, meanwhile, merely watched her play her game. It was enough fun to see Petra scramble to get every critter she sees on the island and Dorothea couldn’t help but sigh in contentment as she relaxed in Petra’s arms.

“Have you been eating-uh-have you had dinner yet?” Petra asked as she ran her fingers through her luscious brown locks, having paused her game for a moment to have a quiet moment with Dorothea.

“No. I want to stay here for now. It’s warm in your arms.” Dorothea mumbled from her perch, giggling when she heard Petra’s heartbeat speed up. Petra, on the other hand, merely chuckled before kissing her forehead once again.

“I would be liking that greatly.”

And for a while, they stayed there, spending a tranquil night in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Animal Crossing is the only thing that made it clear that this thing is a Modern AU, didn't it? Sorry about that, but I honestly wanted to keep this as short but sweet as much as possible. Hope I managed to accomplish that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. Firework out!


	4. The Wonders of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Sea
> 
> How Dorothea learned to love the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally, Friday night!
> 
> Anyway, here is my entry for DoroPetra Week Day 4 and the chosen prompt is "Sea". I hope y'all enjoy and please read the end note if you want to see a funny story from the author.

Dorothea never really thought much about the sea, whether as a little girl on the streets, a diva at the opera, or even a soldier and general in the war. Maybe once upon a time, before the realities of life and cruelties of the world made itself known to her, she dreamed of seeing the sea. But it still wasn’t a thought she always entertained.

* * *

When she met Petra, however, her apathy towards the sea changed. Whenever they talked about her homeland of Brigid, it can be expected that the sea will be brought up. It was an archipelago, after all. Quite frankly, Dorothea saw no problem with that; not only did talking about the sea make the homesick Petra very happy but she always described it in such colorful detail that Dorothea could almost see it in her mind’s eye. It started a desire in her; she wanted to see the sea and whatever wonders it held. To see why Petra loved it so much.

When the war started, Dorothea had the chance to see it for the first time during one of their marches on one of their many missions. Honestly, it wasn’t what she expected; it was humid, it was loud, it smelled of fish, and she felt like brine was filling her lungs the longer she stood there. Despite that, she couldn’t deny that the sea was very beautiful, just as Petra described it to be. But at that time, seeing as how she was about to kill a handful of soldiers just to survive the next battle, she decided that she would like to see the sea during peaceful times and better circumstances. 

That day, Dorothea decided that she would like to see the sea on a day when she wasn’t about to stain her hands with blood.

* * *

After the war, Petra had whisked her away to Brigid so they could start their new life together. They fell in love during the war and once it ended, Petra didn’t hesitate to ask her for her hand in marriage. Dorothea didn’t hesitate to say ‘yes’ to her beloved and after a few days, they’ve said their farewells to their friends and they were well on their way to Brigid. 

Of course, the horrors of war as well as her actions during it couldn’t be washed away as easily as the sea washes away one's footprints in the sand but Dorothea was glad to see the sea during the peaceful times when they were about to set sail for the archipelago. The night they left, she and Petra took the time to watch the sunset from the port before their ship departed and Dorothea thought that maybe she could learn to love the sea.

When their ship set sailed, however, she could’ve sworn she cursed the goddess ten times over because of the seasickness she felt. And Dorothea couldn’t help but hate the sea for a couple of months.

* * *

Adjusting to a new life in Brigid wasn’t as hard as she expected it to be. Officially, she was in Brigid as the Adrestian Ambassador so she had some leeway around the palace. But Dorothea knew better; she knew that her position was only temporary so Petra could keep her with her until she was crowned Queen. With such a lofty position, the older, conservative Brigidian nobles wouldn't try to force Dorothea out, especially if they wanted a shot at the independence the young Emperor of Fodlan can give to them. After the coronation, they would begin the preparations for their wedding and Dorothea would become the Queen Consort of Brigid. Her grandfather was already aware of it and has given his approval. Dorothea couldn’t help but smile a little; sure, life here had its ups and downs but she enjoyed it all the same.

At first, the people of Brigid were wary of Dorothea but when she showed her determination and willingness to learn their culture, they gradually warmed up to her. Of course, it helped that their future Queen was a bit more affectionate with the young Adrestian Ambassador than usual. With how affectionate and loving they are with one another, no Brigidian could deny that they were made for each other. Dorothea honestly liked Brigid more than she did Fodlan; the people were friendly, they were more in touch with nature, the air was a bit fresher, and their beaches were very beautiful. Dorothea never learned how to swim but Brigid’s beaches were as good a place as any to learn.

“Beloved?” Petra called for her as she stood behind Dorothea and wrapped her strong arms around her waist. They were standing on the shore of the royal family’s private beach, watching the surf come and go as the sun set upon the archipelago.

“Yes, darling?” Dorothea hummed in response, her eyes not leaving the beautiful sight that lay before her.

“You are wanting to learn how to swim, do you not?” Petra cheekily asked her. That snapped Dorothea out of her musing. Truth be told, she was a bit nervous about swimming in the open sea. The way she tensed in Petra’s arms let her know that and the Queen-to-be couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement.

“There is nothing be fearing, my love.” Petra said as she stood before Dorothea and gave her a loving yet chaste kiss. “I will be with you always.”

Seeing how eager her lover is about teaching her on how to swim, Dorothea couldn’t help but nod and she allowed Petra to lead her into the sun kissed ocean to spend the remainder of the day enjoying everything it has to offer.

Dorothea never really thought much about the sea, whether as a little girl on the streets, a diva at the opera, or even a soldier and general in the war. When she saw the sea for the first time, it was nothing and everything like she expected. 

As the years went by, she learned many things about the sea; the sea can be calm and it can be rough. It provides many resources but it can also take those resources away. But again and again, Dorothea saw the beauty of the sea many times over and she never got tired of it. And many years down the line, decades after she had started her life in Brigid with her beloved Petra by her side, Dorothea would look back upon the day when she learned to swim and she soon realized that that was the day she learned to love the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually DO NOT like beaches or the sea (ironic for someone who lives in an archipelago, I know). The last time I went to a beach was last year in Oslob (when I went to see whale sharks) and Mactan (to see where our national hero Lapu-Lapu performed a real life patch on Ferdinand Magellan) in the province of Cebu here in the Philippines. It was humid af, it smelled like fish, and it felt like saltwater was filling up my lungs (and I wasn't even swimming in Mactan). So Dorothea's feelings when she first saw the sea were actually drawn from my own experiences.
> 
> But I digress, I'm actually proud of this one. This is the first prompt in this entire week that easily came to me. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Firework out!


	5. Say Yes, Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Petra decides it's time to take the next step in her relationship with Dorothea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! TWO IN ONE DAY! I AM THE GREATEST-Oh my lord, it is 4AM. I should go to bed.
> 
> Anyways, here is my contribution for Day 5. Chosen prompt is "You've thought about this, haven't you?"
> 
> Just a heads up, this is a sequel to the fic for Day 3 but you don't have to read that to understand this since this takes place a year or two after that one. Anyways, enjoy!

If one were to look at Petra Macneary, the first thing they would likely think about her is her determination. As an exchange student in a strange foreign land, Petra was determined to prove to her grandfather that she’ll be fine studying in Fodlan on her own. And after five years and counting, she can proudly say that she did do fine on her own. Mostly; she did have difficulty in speaking the language until recently. 

After college, she stayed in Fodlan as a Brigidian ambassador. It was a way of training herself to follow in her grandfather’s footsteps in the politics of Brigid. But apart from her work and her friends, she did have another reason to stay. And that was the beautiful Dorothea Arnault.

Dorothea; the renowned songstress and the object of affection for many men and women around the world. They had first met in their history class during Freshman year and while Petra had heard about Dorothea before, she didn’t know much about since her studies in Brigid left her with little time to research her. But when they were partnered up for a project, they got to know one another better. And somewhere along the line, they fell in love. After nearly four years of dating one another, their love for one another never diminished in the slightest. Sure, their relationship wasn’t perfect; she was a busy ambassador and Dorothea was singer who sometimes toured a few countries, after all. But their love for one another allowed them to make things work.

Which is why Petra was so determined for tonight to work out. She had thought everything through for tonight. Perfectly planned it to a T, as they say. Dorothea was going to be home by 8 from her recording session at the studio so she had three hours to get everything ready. She had cooked tonight’s dinner, bought the finest wine she could find, and even lit up a few scented candles. As she prepared everything, Petra would look out the window every now and then for any sign that Dorothea may be arriving early. Thankfully, there was no sign of her just yet. And so her preparations continued.

Petra had prepared a selection of Dorothea’s favorite meals for tonight; onion gratin soup as an appetizer, vegetable pasta salad for the main course, and peach sorbet for dessert. If she were to be honest, she wasn’t such a big fan of two of those things but tonight was about her lover so she can stomach it for one night. It was almost eight by the time Petra had finished the trail of roses that led to their dining room where the feast was, giving her an ample amount of time to get ready. After her bath, she dressed up in a pair of slacks, black shoes, and a dress shirt before moving toward the nightstand on her side of the bed. With a nervous sigh, she opened it and grabbed what was within.

In her hands was a small velvet box. For the hundredth time that week, Petra opened it and let out a breath of relief upon seeing the claddagh ring still safely nestled within. The ring was gold and intricately made with an heart-shaped emerald in the middle. It was given to her by her grandfather when she let him know that she intended to ask Dorothea to marry her. The ring was her mother’s, given to her by her father when he did the same all those years ago. According to her grandfather, it was always her mother’s intent to pass the ring to her one day. But after the horrible accident that claimed their lives, he gave it to her in her stead as planned.

Closing it once more, Petra clasped her hands together and let out a small Brigidan prayer to the spirits and her parents. Petra had always fancied herself a strong person but at the thought of Dorothea rejecting her proposal, she thought to herself that there would be no harm in asking for a little courage from them. 

Once Petra was done with her prayers, she put the box in her pocket and finalized her preparations. Peeking out the window, she saw that Dorothea was exiting the taxi that drove her home. Immediately, Petra scrambled to add the finishing touches to her plan; she dimmed the lights and waited by the table for Dorothea to enter. After a few minutes, she heard the door open.

“What the-Petra, are you home?” Dorothea called out. Petra answered her question by using a remote to play a soft, romantic song on their bluetooth speaker. Then, she stood and waited by the doorway with a single rose in her hands. Finally, their eyes met and under the dim light of their apartment, Petra couldn’t help but think of how immaculate her girlfriend was in her short dress and leather jacket.

“Petra, what is all this?” Dorothea said with a surprised chuckle as she took in her surroundings. Petra slowly approached and they wrapped their arms around one another in a tender embrace.

“You’ve been working so hard lately, my love. I thought you deserved a little surprise when you arrived.” She responded when they separated before giving her a chaste but loving kiss on her cheek. After a full day of being apart, Petra was more than happy to hold her beloved close.

“Well, consider me surprised, my darling.” Dorothea answered as her arms moved to wrap themselves around Petra’s neck. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

Oh, if only she knew what else Petra thought about.

“Only the best for you, my songbird.” Petra stated with a smile as she tucked the rose on Dorothea’s ear. “Now, we should eat. I’m certain you’re hungry after your long day.”

“Yes, please.” Dorothea answered, allowing Petra to lead her to the table. As usual, dinner was a tranquil affair where they spoke of their day with both offering advice to one another when they have a problem or laughing together at a funny story the other told them. By the time they got to dessert, Petra had decided it was time to make her move. Before Dorothea knew it, she had stood and moved to her side and kneeled before her, holding the velvet box out for her to see.

“Dorothea, my beloved, you have made the past few years of my life the happiest ones I have ever experienced. When I first arrived here, I knew no one but when we met, you’ve always made the effort to make sure I wasn’t alone.” Petra paused for a moment to compose herself, trying not to chuckle at the tears that were about to fall from Dorothea’s eyes. Once she was composed, she continued.

“As our college days went by, I fell in love with you and I was so happy when we became a couple. And even now, even when our work sometimes doesn’t give us much time to spend together, I continue to fall in love with you every single day. Dorothea, you are my soulmate and I cannot imagine my life without you any longer.”

After her spiel, Petra opened the box to reveal the ring to her.

“Dorothea Arnault, my songbird, will you marry me?”

By now, tears were freely flowing down Dorothea’s cheeks and the ten seconds she took to answer was honestly the longest ten seconds of Petra’s life.

But when Dorothea kissed her repeatedly while saying ‘yes’ in between kisses, Petra was already the happiest woman on earth for it was the sweetest ‘yes’ she had ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be a girl who has a girlfriend as sweet and chivalrous as Petra.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed. I'm gonna go to bed before I struggle for Day 6 now. Good night, y'all!
> 
> Firework out!


	6. Fragility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story where Petra learns to be fragile, if even for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at Day 6 and the prompt I felt like going with is Fragile. Quite frankly, the prompt for this day were the hardest for me and I really struggled with this one to be honest. So I apologize if it's pretty subpar in quality. You can stop in the middle if it seems lacking, I really don't mind. But if you do like it, I hope you enjoy it. Read on!

Petra always knew that her wife was a strong woman. Dorothea survived being an orphan in the streets and fighting a five year war, after all. Such ordeals like that could only make a person stronger than they ever was and she respected her wife for that.

But why is it now that Dorothea was carrying their child, she couldn’t help but treat her like she was a fragile object, about to break at a moment’s notice?

Frankly, she doesn’t think she’s done anything excessive; all she did was make sure that Dorothea had everything she needed without having to leave the safety of their chambers or the palace. If she wasn’t needed for anything, Petra did her best to be by her wife and unborn child’s side. But really, even she began to notice how jittery and overprotective she is of Dorothea. And honestly, she had an inkling as to what was causing her sudden anxiety.

“You know, if I had known you’ll be spending more time with me like this, we should’ve tried having kids earlier in our marriage.” Dorothea teasingly stated as they lay in bed one lazy afternoon. So far, their day was going nicely; neither had any obligations for the day (not that Dorothea has had any since she became pregnant) and the weather was nice enough to lounge in from the safety of their room. Currently, Dorothea’s head was laying on Petra’s chest, one hand stroking her swollen belly as she tried to feel their baby. Both were enjoying the quiet moment they had now. A luxury they hardly received nowadays.

“Maybe we should’ve. It is nice to be spending time with you like this.” The Queen of Brigid answered with a chuckle as she pressed her lips to Dorothea’s head. Despite her response, it was clear that something bothered her and Dorothea was determined to find out what it was. She sat up as best as she could and turned to her wife.

“You know you can talk to me about it, right? You can talk to me about whatever is bothering you.” Dorothea said. Petra, meanwhile, was confused.

“I am having much confusion. I am not being bothered about anything.” She said with a hesitant chuckle, hoping that Dorothea would abandon the discussion altogether. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

“Petra, darling, I’m afraid I can read you like a book. Ever since I became pregnant, you’ve been more overprotective than usual. And don’t get me wrong; while I like the attention and care you’ve been giving me ever since, you’ve been treating me like I’m fragile when you know I’m not.” Dorothea said as she gently cupped Petra’s cheek and made her look at her. “It’s not like you so it’s clear there’s something bothering you. Will you tell me?”

Under her wife’s gentle and loving gaze, Petra finally caved in.

“If I must be honest, I am...frightened. Not of being a parent but I am frightened of losing you or our child.” She admitted. Petra took a pause to compose herself before continuing. “I have lost so many people already; my mother, father, and even the friends I have made during the war. I...am not wishing to lose you or our child as well. Please forgive me if I have been too overprotective of you, my love.”

Once she finished her explanation, Dorothea didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her in a warm and loving embrace.

“I wish you had told me.” She whispered as she felt Petra bury her head in the crook of her neck.

“Forgive me. I did not want to appear weak before you or my people.” Petra admitted. Then, she let out a mirthless chuckle. “I guess I am the fragile one after all.”

At those words, Dorothea separated from her and cupped her face in both her hands.

“Petra, promise me something. Promise me that if everything becomes too much for you or if you just want to let your guard down and be weak and fragile for a moment...promise me, you’ll come to me and we’ll get through it together.” Dorothea requested. Without hesitating, Petra nodded in agreement and that was enough to bring a smile to her wife’s face.

“Good. Now, come and lie down. I think our little one wants to have a word with her mommy with how she’s moving around so much.”

“Well, when you are putting like that, I don’t think I can be refusing my princess now, can I?” Petra cheekily said as she moved downwards to press her ear to Dorothea’s bump. As she did so, she heard Dorothea hum a Brigidian lullaby as she ran her fingers through her long fuschia hair.

She may feel fragile every now and then but really, so long as she was in Dorothea’s arms, Petra had no problem about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was hard. Anyway, that's it. See y'all on my contribution for the last day. It might bring you some tears. Hope y'all enjoyed! Firework out!


	7. Their Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: "Thank you for choosing me."
> 
> Years down the line, Dorothea reflects on the happy life she's led with Petra by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here we are! A day or two late but I actually managed to complete this! This is probably the first multi-chapter fic I've finished in three years or so.
> 
> Anyways, the chosen prompt for this is "Thank you for choosing me." and honestly, I think I've created a fitting end for this little one-shot collection. I hope you guys think the same.
> 
> Enjoy!

Had anyone told little Dorothea that she’d someday be married to the Queen of an Island Nation, she would’ve laughed at their faces and walked away. How could she believe such a notion? After all, little Dorothea Arnault was a street urchin without prospects to look forward to. How could she be married to a queen in the future?

Yet, life was funny like that. It had its twists and turns and if you played your cards right, you can leave the world having accomplished everything you’ve ever dreamed of. And Dorothea believes that she had done just that.

Sure, she was an orphan on the streets who became an opera diva. She survived a five year war against a thousand year institution and helped the Adrestian Empire make Fodlan a better place. But most of all, the crowning glory of her numerous achievements; she managed to find the love of her life in the then-Princess of Brigid, Petra Macneary.

Dorothea had to admit; their years together were the happiest of her life, even if they did have to go through a war back then. After the war was won, they returned to Brigid and married as soon as they were able. She’s never felt such happiness than the day they promised themselves to one another. True, their marriage wasn’t perfect; they fought over a few things sometimes, such as whenever Petra began to prioritize her duties over their family, but they made it work.

It must have been a good few years after their marriage that their eldest child, Roisin, was born. Dorothea could still picture that day clearly; it was painful as all hell but as soon as she and Petra heard the cries of their newborn, they knew that it was all worth it. If she tried hard enough, she could still hear Petra whispering her gratitude and proclamations of love as they held their newborn in their arms. Now, years have passed and their Roisin, their little rose, has grown up and made them proud in every way possible. She was a true Brigid warrior and was more than ready to take over the throne should Petra eventually decide to abdicate like her grandfather before her. She’s even started her own family with a trusted Brigidian nobleman and had two children of her own, which brought immense joy to her and Petra.

Three years after Roisin’s birth, Dorothea gave birth to their second child; this time a son they named Conor. If Dorothea had to admit, he was the child that scared her the most and brought them the most heartache. Not because he was a bad son but rather because they lived for a few years with the fear that they may lose him so early in life. Conor was born weak and he was often so sick as a child that the healers have told them multiple times to prepare for his death. Much to their relief, however, Conor managed to recover each and every time and he never again suffered from ill health once he entered his teens. 

His time in the sick bed did have its advantages, however, as with not much to do, Conor developed an avid thirst for knowledge that encouraged him to pursue the scholarly route over the warrior’s path. Oh, he knew how to fight of course, but his talents were better suited for diplomacy and as such, Petra granted him the position of ambassador to Fodlan. It was clear that he enjoyed his job and five years after being appointed to his post, he brought home a good woman who hailed from Enbarr to be his wife. Three years after their marriage, they were now expecting a child of their own. Of course, like the proud parents and excited grandparents they are, Dorothea and Petra were happy for them. They were glad that the Royal Family of Brigid was growing once again.

Their youngest was born a mere year after Conor; a girl they named Morrigan. Quite frankly, after her, Dorothea and Petra decided that three children were enough as Dorothea wasn’t keen on going for a fourth round of childbearing and childbirth.

Like her siblings, Morrigan had more than proven her worth as a princess of the kingdom. In fact, she had both her sister’s tenacity as a warrior and her brother’s thirst for knowledge as a scholar. Unfortunately, this made it difficult for her to decide what path she wanted to choose for herself. As such, Morrigan made the decision to accompany Conor to Fodlan and have a grand adventure of her own by exploring the continent. While her parents and siblings worried for her, Morrigan was always prompt in sending letters home with assurances that she was fine. Unlike her siblings, she was still unmarried but she was clearly having a grand time being the aunt who spoils her nieces and nephews. Though last Conor told them, she was in regular correspondence with a girl from the former Alliance territory so who knows what lies in her future?

_ ‘I’ve lived a good life.’ _ Dorothea thought to herself with a small smile on her face. Though the years are beginning to make their marks on her looks and her voice, Dorothea gradually realized that she no longer feared getting old. For she had everything she could ever wish for right here, in this beautiful Brigidian beach under the sun. True, her brown hair is starting to show streaks of gray, her face beginning to have wrinkles, and her singing voice is gradually fading, Dorothea was as happy as can be.

And the reason for her happiness is approaching her quickly.

“Are you alright, my beloved?” Petra asked her as she sat next to her wife in the sand, having recently emerged from the sea after teaching their grandchildren how to swim. The grandchildren, on the other hand, in question were still in the water with their parents, enjoying their time together.

“I’m alright, Petra. Thank you for asking. I’m just thinking.” Dorothea said as she turned to her wife, her gaze showing nothing but love for her queen. Like Dorothea, age was starting to make itself known on Petra’s features. She was starting to show a few wrinkles here and there and her fuschia mane was also beginning to have streaks of gray in them.

“Thinking? Do you mind sharing your thoughts with me?” Petra asked, politely as ever. Dorothea couldn’t help but chuckle at how some things never really changed with her wife.

“Nothing. It’s just...I feel so happy right now. It’s so surreal. As a child, I never thought I would have everything I could ever want in life. And yet here I am, married to a wonderful wife, mother to three beautiful children, grandmother to those happy kids, and as happy as can be.” She admitted with tears in her eyes as she laid her head on Petra’s shoulder. Petra hummed in acknowledgement of her feelings; once upon a time, she felt the same way too. There was a moment when it was just her and her grandfather, after all.

“I feel the same way you do as well, my Queen.” Petra said with a smile. “Every time I see what we’ve done or the family we built, I am the happiest woman in the world. And I owe you for that, my songbird. You are the reason why I am happy.”

Even after all these years, Petra was still quite the charmer. She still had such a way with words that it made her heart skip a beat.

“Grandmas!” A familiar voice called out for them. Both women turned toward the sea and they saw a little boy waving at them as he swam around. They returned the gesture immediately and chuckled as he swam laps around Roisin as his father chased him.

Chuckling at the sight, Dorothea turned to Petra once more, only to be met with her loving gaze. Gradually, Petra began to lean in and Dorothea didn’t hesitate to meet her halfway as a single tear of joy fell from her eyes. Their lips met as they sat under the setting Brigidian sun and the kiss conveyed everything they wanted to say to one another.

_ “Thank you for choosing me.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all notice that I unwittingly created a bookends thing here? The first chapter started with the sun rising over Brigid while this last chapter ended with the setting sun. I'm actually impressed with myself to be honest.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope this chapter was heartwarming enough for you guys. I really did my best with this one so I hope y'all at least like it. I've decided to do a bonus chapter that involves smut based on @homusatan's art for Day 5 (prompt is Ancient Greece AU) so be on the look out for that one of these days.
> 
> Anyways, that's it for now. See yah!


	8. The General and the Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Day: Ancient Greece/Trojan AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii...so y'all remember how I said I'd do a bonus day? Well, here it is and the chosen prompt is Ancient Greece/Trojan AU. Honestly, I wasn't really planning on this but this lovely art by @homusatan partially inspired me. Click below to see their art:
> 
> https://twitter.com/homusatan/status/1246531783912546306
> 
> This chapter features illicit romances, fluff, and smut. So if none of those are your thing, please press the back button now. Otherwise, enjoy!

The sun was high up in the beaches of Dagda as Dorothea lounged on her stomach on the carpeted floor of her tent’s entryway. It was a hot day today but Dorothea didn’t mind. It gave her quite the view from her private tent. The men and women in their army were going about their duties in as minimal clothing as possible. Some of the men even went without shirts at all. While there are certainly some attractive people in their army, they weren’t the ones who caught her eye.

“Is that all you got, Petra?” A familiar voice teasingly said over the clashing of steel. “I hoped the Princess and General of the Brigidian army was more than that.”

“You’re mistaken, Empress Byleth. I am merely warming up.” Another person answered. Dorothea smiled as she plucked a grape from the bowl before her, her eyes not leaving the two women who were training close to her tent. One of them had teal hair and she merely wore a pair of shorts, tights, and a sweat soaked black shirt that left her cleavage in view. She got into stance once more as she deftly twirled her sword in her hands. She was Byleth Eisner, the Empress Consort of the Adrestian Empire and one of their lead tacticians in this war against Dagda.

The woman she was training with, however, was the one who caught Dorothea’s attention. The woman in question had a long mane of fuschia hair tied back into a ponytail and she wore a purple cape paired with her muscle cuirass that left her muscular arms bare. Like her opponent, she too was drenched in sweat, having been training under the hot sun for hours now. She was Petra Macneary, the Princess of their allied country, Brigid, and the General of their army.

Should anyone catch Dorothea eyeing the allied army’s general, they would wonder what is it about her that caught her attention. She was a priestess after all and unless her services as a priestess or a healer was needed, she wasn’t supposed to mingle with the soldiers. Otherwise, she might be tempted into committing sinful acts that can cause her to lose her abilities to communicate with the goddess. But of course, that was a mere myth, for she and many other priestesses have already given themselves to other men and women and yet they still retained their abilities.

In Dorothea’s case, her first time was with Petra herself. When Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire had announced that they were going to war with Dagda, who had repeatedly attempted to invade their allied country of Brigid and were now beginning to move onto Empire territory by attempting to invade the Viscounty of Nuvelle, Brigid was eager to provide aid to the Empire. Therefore, they sent their greatest warrior and the country’s heir to Enbarr to solidify their alliance before sailing toward the enemy country. Dorothea was there to witness it all. Because not only was she a high ranking priestess but she was also a personal friend of the Emperor and Empress.

During the party meant to welcome the Brigidian envoys, Petra and Dorothea spoke to one another whenever they weren’t needed. Much to their surprise, they actually enjoyed speaking to one another and despite the numerous times their duties had forced them from one another’s side throughout the night, they always managed to find a way back to one another afterwards. As the evening drew to a close, Dorothea found herself inviting the princess to her personal quarters in the palace and during her visit, Petra made it clear that she was attracted to Dorothea. And that was pretty much it.

Before her, Dorothea had never slept with anyone else but she knew that after that night, she would never be satisfied by any other man or woman but Petra. Petra was an attentive and vigorous lover in bed, more than willing to satisfy Dorothea’s needs before her own. It also helped that she had an additional part of her anatomy that made everything even better. Throughout their entire time here in Dagda during the war, they had repeatedly met up in Dorothea’s tent to make love or just spend time with one another and at some point, Dorothea realized something.

She was in love with the Princess of Brigid.

But of course, she knew that this wouldn’t last. As soon as the war ended, Dorothea would return to Enbarr to continue her duties while Petra would return to Brigid to take over the throne from her ailing grandfather and maybe even marry someone so she’ll have heirs. After this war, Dorothea would have no place in her life. It hurt but no matter how painful the notion was, she hid it behind a seductive smile and a teasing remark as she relished what time she had left with her lover. And she knew they didn’t have much time left.

Earlier this morning, Edelgard had revealed that tomorrow will be the last battle. She had received word that the King of Dagda himself will be coming with the full brunt of his army to the nearby city in order to finally drive out the combined might of the Adrestians and Brigidians. It was only expected as they’ve won victory after victory since they arrived in Dagda. Should they win, the war will finally be over and they would force the King or his heir to sign a treaty that will ensure they will never attempt to invade Brigidian or Adrestian territories ever again. If he loved his people as he claimed, he would sign the agreement to minimize the bloodshed.

After three years, the war with Dagda would finally be over.

_ ‘It would be nice. For all this to be finally over.’  _ Dorothea said as she popped another grape in her mouth, eyes still following Petra’s movements. She was deftly blocking Byleth’s attacks before going into a flurry of her own but it was clear that the Empress had the upper hand. As she watched Petra, Dorothea felt desire suddenly rise within her and it only made the day’s heat even more unbearable. Thank the goddess that she had the foresight to only wear a thin red tunic and put her hair up in a bun. Before long, she heard a sword hit the sand and when she looked up, she saw that Petra had surprisingly won against Byleth. She had disarmed the Adrestian Empress and was holding her at sword point.

“Well done, Petra. You’ve finally bested me.” Byleth said with a proud smile. “Only took you three years to do it.”

With an amused chuckle, Petra brought her sword down and they shook on it.

“I thank you, Empress Byleth. You were quite challenging to beat.” She good naturedly responded.

“Yes. I’m sure my darling Edelgard will be thrilled and surprised to hear I’ve finally been bested in training.” The Adrestian Empress said, putting emphasis on the words ‘in training’. Dorothea couldn’t help but chuckle; it was clear that Byleth was going to mope to Edelgard at how the ‘student’ had finally bested the ‘master’. Without any other words, Byleth picked up her sword and walked back to the tent she shared with her wife while Petra lingered for a moment to enjoy the sun and the sea breeze. Eventually, their eyes met and Dorothea couldn’t help but give the princess a wink as she inserted another grape in her mouth before Petra walked away.

It might’ve been a trick of the light but Dorothea could’ve sworn that Petra was blushing all the way back to her tent.

* * *

Night had finally fallen over Dagda and the camp’s activity was beginning to die down as the soldiers began to turn in for the night in order to be well-rested for tomorrow’s battle. Dorothea herself was preparing to go to bed as well. After all, she was a powerful mage with an arsenal of spells at her disposal. So she’ll be joining the final battle tomorrow. Just as she expected, the flaps of her tent opened and she immediately knew who it was.

“I thought you were never going to show up.” She teasingly said as she removed her earrings and set them down on the table before her.

“My apologies. It took a while to get around the patrols.” A familiar voice said as the person who entered stood behind Dorothea.

“Of course, Petra. I’m glad that you made time for me after all. It must be exhausting to prepare your men for tomorrow’s battle.” She said, glancing at the mirror in front of her, spotting her lover there. After a moment, Dorothea felt her hands on her bare shoulders before she began to gently run them up and down her arms.

“You look beautiful as always.” Petra whispered as she leaned down to press a few kisses to the nape of her neck. Dorothea closed her eyes and enjoyed the affection Petra was giving her. She could feel her lips leave her neck and eventually make their way to her shoulders as Petra’s fingers toyed with the knot of her tunic.

“Must you go tomorrow?” Petra asked as she rested her forehead on her shoulder.

“You know I must, darling. Edie is going to need the best mages with her and you know that I am one of them.” Dorothea responded as she reached back to tangle her fingers through Petra’s hair.

“Of course. But every time, I see you risk your life on the front, I…can’t help but feel scared.” Petra said, fear apparent in her voice. Dorothea turned in her arms and gently cupped her face in her hands.

“Let us not talk of such things for now, my love. Tonight is supposed to be about the two of us, isn’t it?” She coyly said before she pressed her lips to Petra’s. Immediately, the princess returned her kisses and wrapped her strong arms around her waist. Gradually, they moved back to Dorothea’s cot on the far side of the tent and Petra lay flat on her back as she allowed the priestess to straddle her hips. Dorothea could already feel her lover’s member becoming harder as she did.

Their lips met once more with Petra releasing a loud moan as Dorothea grinded against her. Her hands roamed Dorothea’s body, relishing at the feel of the soft, smooth skin of her back. Eventually, her hand travelled up to the knot of Dorothea’s tunic and she didn’t waste another second in unravelling it. Immediately, the top half of her lover’s clothing pooled around her waist, leaving her bountiful breasts in full view.

“You are so beautiful, my songbird.” Petra lovingly whispered as she sat up and pressed kisses to her neck. The princess pulled her closer, bringing her flush against her chest. Dorothea, meanwhile, made her need clear by tugging at Petra’s own tunic.

“You’re overdressed for what we’re doing.” She teasingly whispered. Immediately, Petra took it off, allowing Dorothea to have a full view of her chiseled body. Without any hesitation, they pressed their lips against one another once more. However, this time, their kisses were no longer gentle and loving. But rather, it was needy and passionate, almost desperate even. Despite their closeness, Petra needed something more. They both did. Her hand slipped from its position on Dorothea’s waist and she tore the tunic from the priestess’ body alongside their undergarments. Slowly, her hand travelled between them and gently ran a finger through her folds, already wet with her arousal.

“You’re already this wet for me, my love?” Petra said, pride apparent in her voice. Dorothea released a breathless moan as her lover continued on to insert a single finger into her.

“Is this all for me, Dorothea?” The princess of Brigid asked once more, lips now kissing the valley of her breasts.

“Yes, for you. All for you, my princess.” Dorothea whispered. “Oh, Petra, I-I need…”

“What is it, my darling? Tell me what you need.” Her lover said as she continued her ministrations.

“I-I need more, Petra. I want you inside me.” Dorothea breathlessly said as she pressed her lips to her lover’s in a gentle kiss. Immediately, Petra withdrew her finger and she used a hand to guide herself into her lover.

“Oh Dorothea…” Petra moaned out as she felt Dorothea slowly envelope her cock. Eventually, they became flush together as Dorothea pressed gentle kisses to Petra’s lips again and again. The princess’ hands, meanwhile, moved to grab Dorothea’s waist as she angled her hips in shallow thrusts.

“Petra...more…” Dorothea moaned out loud as they fell into a slow, steady rhythm. Petra’s hands wandered all around the priestess’ body as she continued to ride her. Before Dorothea knew it, Petra flipped them over so she was on top. Gradually, Petra’s thrust began to pick up speed, forcing loud moans out of Dorothea’s mouth.

“Shhh...quiet, darling.” Petra said in between kisses, never halting in her movements. “We don’t want to be caught, do we?”

Dorothea merely nodded in response as she moved her hips to meet Petra’s thrusts halfway. She wanted Petra, needed her to be closer and so she wrapped her legs around her waist to force her deeper into her. In response, Petra moved even faster and stronger as small moans escaped from her mouth every time Dorothea tightened around her.

“Petra...I-I’m close...so close…” The priestess murmured in her ear as she dragged her fingernails down Petra’s strong, muscular back in an attempt to find balance. 

“You-you’re so pretty like this, Dorothea.” Petra whispered in her ear before pressing kisses in her neck and sinking deeper into her. Eventually, her hand traveled between their bodies and found its mark. Dorothea moaned louder when Petra’s hands rubbed against her clit while thrusting into her.

“Do-Don’t stop, my love! AAAAHHHH!” Dorothea moaned out, back arching as she finally achieved her release. Petra, on the other hand, continued to rock in and out of her for a time before she finally let out a loud groan while pushing in deep and finally going still inside Dorothea. Finally, she sunk down as Dorothea continued to cling to her, their bodies remaining fused to one another as they rode their respective highs. Eventually, they came down and Petra separated from her lover before collapsing on the spacious cot next to her. Dorothea moved closer and laid her head on her lover’s shoulder, watching as her chest heaved from the exertion of their activities.

“You were quite eager today.” Dorothea stated as she traced the various scars on Petra’s chest and stomach, all earned from the three years of fighting hard in the war.

“Was I? I apologize if it has made you uncomfortable then.” Petra stated as she turned to her lover with an intense gaze.

“No...not at all, I actually quite liked it.” Dorothea said with a teasing smirk. However, judging from how intensely she was watching her, it was clear that there was something on her mind.

“What is it, Petra?” The priestess asked her. For a moment, Petra hesitated but when she turned and saw Dorothea’s beautiful green eyes, her resolve to keep everything to herself crumbled.

“Tomorrow will be our final battle and I don’t want you to go.” She repeated. Dorothea rolled her eyes but before she could speak, Petra continued on.

“You don’t understand. I don’t want you to go not because I think you’re weak or you shouldn’t be there.” She said, desperation clear in her tone. “I don’t want you to go because I love you and I don’t want to lose you.”

At her confession, Dorothea couldn’t help but gasp. Yes, they’ve called one another “darling” or “my love” before but neither have dared to say those three words out loud. All this time and Dorothea never realized that Petra felt the same way she did.

“I-If you don’t feel the same way, then please say something.” Petra pleaded with her. Instead of speaking, however, Dorothea merely pressed her lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When the need for air came, they separated.

“Petra, I feel the same way. I love you more than anything. But you must understand that I need to be there in the front. After all, who’s going to protect you in the battle, right?” She asked with a teasing tone. Despite it, however, it was clear that her mind was set and Petra knew she wouldn’t be able to change it.

“If...when we win the battle tomorrow, I want you to come back with me to Brigid.” Petra said without missing a beat. Dorothea gasped at her suggestion; for a princess of Brigid to bring a foreigner that she was involved with back with her was almost unheard of and could even imply numerous things.

“I want you to be my wife, Dorothea. After this, come back to Brigid with me and marry me, please.” The princess requested of her lover. With tears in her eyes, Dorothea nodded and wrapped her arms around her before drawing her closer for a gentle kiss.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” Petra jokingly asked her. With a playful roll of her eyes, Dorothea wrapped her arms around her and dragged her back into bed, intending to continue their earlier activities.

For now, any talk of wars or the future can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was actually watching Troy when I was writing the smutty bit and it didn't help. Not at all. I'm still bad at smut. I really need to work on that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this. That's it for my part in DoroPetra Week 2020.
> 
> Firework out!


End file.
